The Last Week in December
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. The team has time off and Morgan doesn't want to spend it away from Garcia.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Week in December **

**Chapter One**

He hated goodbyes. And he hated saying good bye to her the most. All he could think, every time he did, was do it quick and get back to her quick. He was more than addicted to her.

Sometimes he thought that wasn't a very good thing but he couldn't seem to get over her, even if he knew he should.

"Hey there," he said, as he walked into her computer lab "you're working pretty late, huh?"

"Almost done," she said, not glancing at him.

He settled in next to her, leaning on her desk, facing the door. He crossed his arms over his chest, feigning a casualness he didn't feel inside. Looking down at her he said "So, tell me baby girl, what's on your agenda for the holidays?"

"Plenty. I want to see the parade, catch that new Christmas flick that is out, spend some time volunteering at the woman's shelter and drink gallons of spiked egg nog."

"Sounds like a packed schedule for sure."

He had a lot planned for his holiday too. In just a few hours he was due to board a plane for Chicago. As much as he did want to see his family, there was something that nagged at him and made him unable to look forward to the trip.

Eight days without seeing his baby girl.

Unless they caught a case that abruptly ended his vacation Derek Morgan was going to have to go without seeing Penelope Garcia for over a week. And that sucked. No way around it. It just sucked.

Though he wanted to see his mother, sister and nephews he didn't want to miss seeing her face. And miss her he would.

If he didn't think it would make him look like a lovesick fool he'd ask her to Skype with him every day. Twice a day.

But he couldn't do that. She had a man in her life. In her heart. In her bed.

Freaking Kevin Lynch.

Penelope would be spending her holiday with her long term boyfriend and Derek would be with his family. There was no way around it.

So he would have to soak in the image of her right now and make that last for eight days and seven nights. He was already jonesing for her and she was right in front of him. Sometimes he wondered when he stopped being a player and became _this_ guy. A guy who ached over a woman who didn't want him.

But he didn't have to wonder too hard. He could pinpoint it to a moment in a church, right before he got the scariest news of his life, when he asked God what it all meant_: him and her_. And he thought he got an answer: _everything_.

That's why he didn't understand how they went from being so close to getting together to how they were now. She was in love with someone who damn sure was not him and he hated that fact.

Derek asked her "You gonna see Lynch's family? Where do they live again?"

"Pennsylvania."

"Flying or driving?"

"I hate to fly at this time of year. You do know you're going to be stuck on a jam packed flight, right? You better pack those headphones, my love, or else you are liable to spend several hours listening to screaming babies."

He didn't get why she was avoiding answering his question about her holiday plans with Lynch. Something was up and he didn't like the way the hairs on his arms raised at her tensed posture, as she tried to appear just as bubbly as ever.

But she wasn't fooling him this time.

She shut down her computers, stood up and went to get her purse. "Hold on a minute, I got you a Christmas present and I just have to see your face when you open it." She opened her purse and pulled out a gift, then walked back over to him and said "Here you go, handsome. Merry Christmas."

He grinned and took it from her. "Thanks, baby girl." Even though he was concerned about her he also couldn't help but smile at how she had gotten him a gift. They did a secret santa exchange at the BAU and she hadn't drawn his name. She got Rossi. He got Reid. But still he had to get his special girl something. He pulled it out of pocket. "And here is yours."

She lit up. "Really? You're so darn sweet, Morgan, I swear." She was like a little kid with how happy she was to take the present and open it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the charm bracelet. "This looks too expensive...."

"Don't even think about giving it back. I got it for you, babe, because I think it would look good on you and I'm not taking it back home with me tonight."

Her mouth made an O and then she smiled, before kissing his cheek, "Merci beaucoup."

"Mmmm. You know how I love it when you speak in French."

She then answered, in French, "And you know how I love to turn you on."

He grinned. "What was that you just said?"

"I said that you should take up a second language because I'd love to hear you answer me back in French." But her teasing eyes told him she hadn't said that at all. She went on "Open up your present."

As he did she said "You came so close to getting this picture frame I saw at the mall when I was shopping with JJ. It was electronic and you can record a message that plays when a button is pressed. I was so tempted to give it to you and record: I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

He laughed.

She said "But I'm sure that would only cause you hell the next time someone sleeps over at your place so you wouldn't be able to keep it by your bed and, if that is the case, then it defeats the whole purpose. But JJ got a good chuckle over the idea."

Derek was grinning as he unwrapped her gift. He became more subdued as he looked at it. "A saint Christopher medal."

"Maybe it will keep you safe when you're out there trying to make the world a better place."

"I don't know if I believe in all that."

"I believe in it. I have to or else I'll sit in this room every time we work a case and go out of my head thinking all you superheroes aren't coming back to me again. I need something to hang onto when the world is falling apart around me. Maybe thinking there is a grander plan in play, even when everything that happens makes no sense, seems ridiculous to you but its what I need to believe."

Wrapping his fingers around the medal he said "If you believe then that's good enough for me, baby. This is going on and never coming off."

"You don't have to wear it if-"

"Hush. I'm wearing it and you're wearing your present, right?"

She nodded and he clasped it around her wrist. Then he added, with a grin, "Looks great."

Her eyes stayed on it for a long minute before Derek used one finger to lift her chin and make her look in his eyes. "Have fun this Christmas, silly girl."

"You too, handsome."

His smile was sad as he nodded and then headed for the door. He turned around. "You never answered. Driving or flying?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just curious, baby."

She let out a sigh. "Neither. I broke it off with Lynch a couple weeks ago."

"What? Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"I wasn't in the mood to discuss it. I needed time to process it but I have now and its for the best."

"What happened? He do something to you?" Derek's tone was agitated as he imagined that Kevin might have cheated on her or just hurt her with his words or actions.

"No. He was actually the ideal boyfriend and I was the witch who was using him. But its over and done with now."

"Using him for what?"

"To not be alone, of course."

"You weren't using him. You love him." Derek truly believed that. He had to believe it. It was the one thing that kept him from blurting out to her, every damn day,_ "I love you, baby girl. Don't you know that? Don't you care?"_

"Really, Morgan, drop it. I'm not in the mood to have you profile me tonight. Just because you think you know how I feel about everything doesn't mean you actually do. Now, its nearly Christmas, so lets not fight. Have a great time with your family. I'll see you when you get back."

"All right. See you then, sweetheart.....you sure you're okay? With this whole break up thing, I mean. You're all right?"

"I'm fine."

After a long pause, where he stared at her with his eyes studying her, he said "Okay then. Merry Christmas, baby girl," and then left her office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Around 10 am the next morning Penelope was buried beneath her quilt, sleeping in for the first time in a long time, when she heard a knock on her door. Groaning she climbed out of bed and headed that way.

She barely had her hair smoothed down and the sleep wiped out of her eyes when she asked "Who is it?"

"Ho, ho, ho, sweetness."

"Morgan," she breathed out as she yanked open the door. She took in the sight of him. He was standing there in black jeans, a black sweater and a black wool coat that was open. He also had a santa hat on. "You're supposed to be in Chicago," she accused him.

"I missed my flight and everything else was booked. I'm not driving all the way there when there's a blizzard in Ohio predicated for tonight. The roads would be hell. So I'm stuck here, it looks like, and since I am I thought you and me, baby girl, could go see that parade you were going on about last night. It starts in an hour and you don't look dressed for it."

She glanced down at her outfit, pajama pants and a top with angels on it, and blushed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "There has to be some flight you can get on. You can't miss Christmas with your family."

"You know how it is this time of year. There's not a flight to be had unless you booked months ago."

"Let me see what I can do." She headed for her computer room.

"Baby," he called after her, as he walked inside and closed her door, "don't bother. I'll get a flight in a few days. I'm in no rush."

"And make your mother miss Christmas with you? No way. I'm sure I can do a little oracle of all knowing magic and get you a flight today."

Derek walked into her computer room."Pump your brakes."

She turned around. "I knew it! You missed your flight on purpose because you feel bad for me that I won't be spending this holiday with Kevin. Well I don't want you here out of pity and I couldn't live with myself if you missed spending this holiday with your mom and sisters so you need to book another flight, go home, re-pack your clothes, put Clooney in the kennel, and go to Chicago or else I'm going to be a very ticked woman. And you don't want to stay here and deal with that, do you?"

"I bet I could improve your mood."

"Don't start with me. Go to Chicago."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Week in December**

**Chapter Two**

Penelope had just figured out that Derek cancelled his trip to his hometown to see his mom and sisters for the holiday because he didn't want her alone in Virginia. And she was none too happy about it. He could tell by the tone of her voice and body language.

But he didn't need to rely on that because she flat out told him "Don't start with me. Go to Chicago."

"I'm not going to Chicago so just forget about that."

"You're going! I'm e-mailing your mom that you're on your way." She turned back around to face the computer.

"Then you'll be lying to her because I don't want to spend my Christmas there and I'm not going to. I'm spending my Christmas one of two places: here with you or outside your door bugging the hell out of you till you let me back in. Your choice."

Penelope turned back around. "I don't want this."

"Too freaking bad."

"You can't make me spend Christmas with you."

He let out a short breath. "Baby, I love the present you got me," he pulled it out from under his shirt "but its not what I really want most this year from you. What I want....is time. Your time. That's all. So if you want to see me get the Christmas I want most....let me spend it here with you."

"If you're doing this because you feel sorry for me don't because it will just make me feel worse knowing that I cost you time with your family, where you really should be at this time of year."

"Hey, hard head, you are not hearing me. I don't feel sorry for you. If that was what this was about I could have came here today and asked you to go to Chicago with me. Or I could have called JJ and asked her to invite you over there for Christmas dinner. Both ways you wouldn't be alone. But that's not all I want. I want....." He swallowed and whispered "damn, baby girl, don't you see it? I want to spend a few days alone with you. Give me a second Christmas present. Just give me time with you. Are you looking for me to beg or something?"

"No," she said quickly. She stood up.

He stepped closer to her, searching her eyes. "So....? Want to be my date for a parade?"

She gave him a very tender smile. "If you have your heart set on it," she murmured.

"I do."

"Then I couldn't say anything but sign me up."

He wrapped his arms around her. "That's what I wanna hear, princess."

"I'll show you a good vacation, Hot Stuff."

He chuckled, breaking the tension of the moment, "I just bet you will." He stepped back, grinning at her, "Now get your hot ass into something a lot warmer because we're about to miss this parade you told me was at the top of your Christmas plans and if that happens I'm gonna be ticked off at you and you know what you'll get, don't you?"

She smiled as she left the room, calling over her shoulder, "We'll just see who spanks who first!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope looked adorable dressed in her pink parka, pink gloves and pink hat. And her mood seemed to be markedly better from the moment she walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed.

Derek stood behind her at the parade, with his arms wrapped around her waist, in an effort to keep her warm, and also just because he loved holding her. She sipped a hot chocolate that he bought her and gave him a few sips when he asked.

Afterwards Derek asked her if she wanted to get some lunch and they ended up in a diner. While they were eating she said "You still can make it to Chicago before Christmas dinner tomorrow night and, if you ask me, that's what you need to do."

"Would you cool it on-"

She held up her hand. "Just hear me out. Its selfish to deny your mom your presence on this holiday when she has to go so many other days each year without you there with her."

"There's always next year."

"Is there? God forbid something should happen to her that makes it so you can't share that holiday with her or any other ever again. How would you live with the regret? And it would be all my fault."

His eyes studied hers for a long moment. He reached across the table and covered her hand. "I know tomorrow is not guaranteed but I also know I'll never regret spending this Christmas here with you."

"We could celebrate tonight and you could leave in the morning. I'm going to spend tomorrow volunteering anyway so its not like I need you here to keep me from being alone."

"I'll tag along with you to the shelter. In fact, finish up that hamburger, sweetheart, because we need to hit the mall before it closes."

"We do?"

"Don't the women at that shelter all have kids?"

"Most of them, yeah."

"What's a better way to spend Christmas Eve than playing Santa Claus?"

Her eyes searched his and then she smiled. He let out a sigh of relief. This latest battle was won. But he wasn't kidding himself. He was far from winning the war for her to let down all her walls and think about giving him her heart.

If she needed time then he'd just wait her out. Its not like he hadn't had lots of practice waiting on his baby girl to come back to him. He was almost positive there was a time, years before, when she was his for the taking. He hadn't acted and that time slipped away.

Now he would have to work for her, which was fine, because she was worth anything and everything to him. Derek was just glad he had this chance. It was something he hadn't known was ever going to come his way again.

She might be hard headed and she might claim she didn't want nor need him around over this holiday but there were moments when her eyes shined so bright at him and he just knew, deep down inside, she was still his for the asking- if he asked her just the right way.

XXXXXXXXXX

They spent that night wrapping Christmas presents and eating Chinese food as they sat on the floor of his living room. They had went by his place so that he could feed his dog and take Clooney for a walk.

Just a little after ten pm she faked a huge yawn. "Wow, I'm wiped. I think I better mosey on home, Hot Stuff. Call me tomorrow before you pick me up."

He chuckled at her. "You serious?"

"What?" she asked, trying to play innocent as she got up and went to get her coat.

He stood up and followed her. "You're heading home already? What's the deal, baby girl? Its still early."

"What can I say? You wore me out today."

He smirked and studied her. "All right then but don't try and pull a fast one on me tomorrow. You better pick up when I call. I'm not going to rush off to Chicago at the last minute just because you suddenly go AWOL on me leaving behind a note about having fun with my family. You try that and I'll just track you down."

"Would I do something like that to you?"

"With your devious, dirty mind and stubborn streak? In a heartbeat."

She gave him a bright smile. "Ye of little faith and at Christmas time too. For shame, Morgan."

"I just know you too well, baby." He adjusted her scarf and then dropped a kiss on her nose. "Text me when you're home safe."

"You got it."

He pulled open the door for her. "Brr. Its really cold out there. You sure you wanna go out into that? I could start a fire...."

She rolled her eyes at his flirting tone and yawned again. "So tired. So very tired. Good night."

"Night, baby girl." He watched as she walked out of his house and out to Esther. He didn't leave his doorway till she was driving away. Shivering he went back inside, knowing she was up to something but just not knowing what that something was.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Week in December **

**Chapter Three**

Derek walked up to Penelope's door on Christmas. He was really looking forward to seeing her. His mood was so much different than it had been on the day when he thought he was about to head to Chicago for a week without her while she spent the holidays snuggling with Lynch.

Now he knew that she was single and if she snuggled with anybody any time soon he was going to find a way to make sure it was him. If she so much as said to him "I met a man," he was going to kiss her till she stopped talking for hours.

Because that's what he should have done the last time she said those words to him.

With a smile on his lips he raised his hand to knock on the door but stilled when he heard people moving around inside. More than one person and a muffled talking, as if they were trying to hide their presence there.

At first he tensed up and reached for his gun but then he heard Penelope whisper "Shhh! He just walked in the building and will be knocking at any second."

Derek smiled. So his baby girl had a little surprise up her sleeve? She probably got some of their friends to come over because she still felt guilty that Derek wasn't spending this holiday season with his family.

He knocked on the door, getting ready to look shocked, and when she pulled it open he lost his breath. She was wearing a gorgeous red wrap dress that clung to all her curves in just the right way. She flashed him a grin. "Come on in."

He stepped inside, clearing his throat, and looked all around. A moment later people popped up from behind the couch and walked out of the bedroom area. "SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Derek's mouth gaped. His mother, sisters, brother-in-law and nephews were there. He looked at Penelope. "How did you...? When did you....?"

"Child's play for a supreme Goddess like I."

He chuckled and gave her a look filled with tenderness before murmuring "Thank you, baby girl," his tone thick with emotion.

Then his family was hugging him, chattering at him, and talking about how they rushed to the airport that morning because they heard he wasn't sick, like he told them, he was just being stubborn about coming to Chicago for the holidays but that this year, especially, he really needed to see them. So they threw together a few days worth of clothes and got on the flight Penelope booked for them.

As he hugged his mom he looked over her head at Penelope. Their eyes held and he knew, without a doubt, he wanted to marry her one day.

XXXXXXXXX

The Morgan family and Penelope went to the women's shelter to pass out presents and help serve dinner. Then they went to Derek's house and ate a traditional meal, which Penelope had ordered to be delivered from a catering company. After drinking lots of wine and egg nog they were all pretty exhausted and started to get ready to leave.

Fran told Derek "We're staying at the Marriot. How about you and your lady friend join us for breakfast there in the morning? How does ten sound?"

"Sounds good, ma."

"I'm not his lady friend," Penelope said, blushing. "Not in the way you think. I hope I didn't lead you to the wrong conclusions. We're just friends." She elbowed Derek in the ribs. "Say something!"

"What?" he asked, amused. "She's on to us, baby girl."

Penelope's eyes widened in panic. "Tell her you're joking!"

Fran watched them, barely holding back her laughter. "I'm sorry,"she murmured. "My mistake. Well, I'm just thrilled that my baby has such a good friend here. It makes my heart rest a little easier knowing you're around to look out for him."

Penelope gave Derek a soft look. "He's the super hero, not me."

Derek wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't let her fool you, ma. She's the secret weapon on our team. Without her we'd never catch even one unsub."

"He's over exaggerating," Penelope said, but she gave him a happy smile at his compliment.

Everyone started to hug again, saying good bye, and Penelope heard Derek's sister, Sarah, say to him "She's a keeper. Don't mess this up!" She smiled at him and teased "Before you end up the old man in the club hitting on the hot young thangs. And you know that's not a good look."

He chuckled.

After they were all gone Penelope let out a long, tired breath and looked around at the dirty dishes. As she started to clean up she asked "Why didn't you tell them about Tamara?"

Derek stilled. "What about her?"

"How you're seeing her."

"Why would you say that?" He focused on picking up plates. "I told you, more than once, I'm not involved with her."

Penelope carried a bunch of dishes to the kitchen. She threw over her shoulder as she did, in a tone that wasn't upset, "Yeah you did but I'm all knowing so I knew you were lying through your pretty, perfect white teeth."

She was loading the dishwasher when he came in. "Fine. There was something for a little bit there but it never got serious. It was a friendship and that's all. She needed someone and so did I."

"It got messy and you bailed on her?"

"Look I know you think I screwed up big time by ever getting personal with her and you're right. I did. But you need to get it through your head that it was not a sexual relationship. It never crossed that line. I wouldn't let it. It just didn't feel right. You wanna know the truth? Ever time I looked at her I remembered you telling me I needed to leave her alone and that pretty much ruined any chance of anything."

"Well is there someone else in your life then? Because your family won't believe we aren't a couple unless you tell them about whoever it is you're involved with these days."

"Why do you care what they think?"

She went back to the dining room to get more dishes. "They're your family. Of course I care. You're my best friend and they're going to be in my life for the rest of my life. Do you think I want them to think of me as your ex that it didn't work out with? They might grow to resent me."

"They love you, baby girl. Don't worry about if they've got it in their minds we're more than friends. They're probably all over that idea because you're the best woman they ever saw around me."

"You're sweet, handsome. Tell me, just how many woman have you introduced to your family?"

"Counting you?"

"Okay, counting me."

"Two. But one was back in high school so that don't really count."

"And I forced you to introduce them to me by inviting them here so I don't really count either."

"I wanted to introduce you to them for a long while now. I even thought about asking you to come home with me a few Christmases back but I didn't go through with it."

"Probably better that you didn't. They would have only gotten the wrong idea back then instead of now."

"Well can you blame them? They want an amazing Goddess like you in the family. Who wouldn't?"

She smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Week in December **

**Chapter Four**

As Derek and Penelope walked into the hotel restaurant to have breakfast with his family he moved his hand to her back. She shrugged away and shot him a look that said: You're going to confuse your family! Stop it! Best behavior, Hot Stuff.

He just smirked and threw up his hands playfully. They greeted his family, sat down and had a pleasant meal that lasted around two hours, as they kept talking over coffee and pastries. Derek's nephews started to get bored and fidgety so he said "How about we all head over to the park to do some sledding? We can work off this breakfast."

The boys cheered at that idea but Fran said "Count me out. I'm not about to be climbing hills in this weather."

Derek tried to conjole her but she refused. He chuckled and said "Fine, Ma, we'll catch up with you later. What about the rest of you? Des? Sarah? Baby girl."

Penelope said "Actually, count me out too."

Derek made a face at her that said: Party pooper!

She added "You know I hate snow, handsome. I didn't grow up around it and I'd be just as glad to never see it again. Even if it can be pretty, when I'm all cozy inside my apartment. It's a lot less appealing up close and personal and completely off putting when I think about tumbling down a big pile of it."

"But, baby girl, it won't be the same without you."

"Sorry. You'll just have to miss me. Call me when you're done and we can make plans for later. I was thinking your family might enjoy seeing that Christmas movie that just opened yesterday."

Everyone agreed that sounded good. As they stood up to leave the restaurant Derek said "I'll just drop Penelope by her place and meet up with you all at mine in half an hour, okay?"

Penelope said "I can get a cab. Don't worry about me."

"Forget that idea. I"ll take you home," he insisted. "I brought you here and I'll see you home safely, sweetheart."

"Its out of your way," she argued with him. "A cab is fine."

"If you say cab again," he warned, in a teasing tone.

Fran interrupted. "Well I was thinking that Penelope and I could borrow your truck and go shopping. It will give us a chance to talk. You can have the rental." A minivan. "That way you all will fit. Problem solved."

Derek didn't love the idea of anyone else driving his truck, especially on snowy streets but his mother grew up in worse winters up north and besides she was his mother. He wasn't going to give her any lip.

He asked Penelope "That okay, baby girl?"

"Sure," she said, her eyes super wide and nervous. "Sounds wonderful!"

Derek kissed her cheek. "Catch up with you later, baby girl. Don't you tell my ma too many of my secrets while you two are alone together, you hear me?" he teased. He gave his mother his keys and took the keys for the rental.

"Have no fear, my lo...um," Penelope coughed as they all stared at her and changed what she was going to say to "Morgan."

He smiled at her. "Bye, Garcia." Then he winked before he walked off.

Fran said good bye to her, son-in law, daughters and grandsons and then they left too. Penelope's eyes were following Derek out of the restaurant.

Fran asked her "How long have you been in love with my son?"

Penelope started coughing again. "Excuse me, ma'am? In love? You've got it all wrong."

Fran smiled. "That's a shame. He seems so happy around you. I was hoping you two had lied to me about not being in a romantic relationship."

"We aren't and we never have been. Truly. We're just co-workers and best friends. He's an amazing man and I don't know what I'd do without him, who I'd be, where I would belong but we aren't like that together. In fact I just got out of a fairly long term relationship. It lasted a couple of years."

"Aha. That explains a lot."

"What? What does that explain?"

Fran wrapped her arm around Penelope's and led her toward the doors. "Lets go hit the closest mall and buy me souvenirs while I tell you a thing or two about my son. You might think I'm speaking out of school but no one wants him happy and settled down more than me so if that means a little cut the bull talk from his Mama then that's what he...and you...are gonna get."

Penelope swallowed hard.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night Derek became worried about what was bothering Penelope. They had dinner with his family and then went to the movies but during that whole time she was skittish around him and not her usually bubbly self.

When he took her home he asked "Can I come in for a little while?"

"Sorry but all I want tonight is a glass of wine and a hot bath. Maybe some other time, Hot Stuff."

"Is everything okay with you? You've been pretty quiet all night."

"I have a migraine."

"Why are you lying to me? When you have a migraine a little line forms right here," he brushed his finger over the bridge of her nose "from you scrunching your face up and its not there right now."

She sighed and unlocked her door. "I really do hate profilers. You might as well come in."

"Baby girl, what's bothering you?" he asked as he walked inside, closed and locked the door.

They both took off their coats. "Talk to me. Did you and my mom not get along when you went shopping?"

"Your mom is great. We got along fine. Its just she has all these ideas about you and me and us getting together. She's going to be so disappointed when it never happens. I hate that she has all this faith in me to be your better half and I'm going to let her down. I really wanted her to love me! But once she realizes that what she wants to happen for us isn't going to happen there will be a fat chance of her even liking me. Its going to be so awkward if I ever see her again. I'm sure she's going to think its all my fault you and I never got together."

"Let her think whatever she wants, okay? I'll talk to her and make her back off. She doesn't mean to put you in a tight spot."

Penelope nibbled her bottom lip for a moment. Derek loved when she did that. It always made him fantasize bending down and licking the spot she bit. He was getting lost in that very fantasy when she spoke again.

"I feel like we are letting her down if we don't hook up."

He chuckled. "So we should hook up to make my Ma happy? Sorry, baby girl, I don't date women to please her. If we ever get together it should be because _you_ one day grow to believe we could be good together....not because my mom does."

"You mean it should be because _we _one day grow to believe we could be good together. That's what you meant to say, right? Because, Hot Stuff, it takes two to tango so you'd have to be all in just as much as I would. Not saying that we ever would but..."

"I don't have to think about if we'd be good together. I already know the answer to that question." He paused and waited till he heard her breath catch before he went on "We'd be absolutely out of this world, baby, and it would only get better the longer it lasted."

Her breathing sped up. Her eyes got dark with longing. Derek bent close to her but he didn't kiss her lips. He kissed next to her lips and murmured "Sleep tight, baby girl," then he walked out of her apartment.

In the hall he paused and looked back. He hoped he had made her give some serious thought to them. The last time he tried to do that she hooked up with Lynch. This time he hoped he didn't drive her back to that man's arms.

It seemed like she wanted Derek until the moment she could have him and then she wasn't sure anymore. Her doubts and fears took over and she convinced herself they were meant to be friends. But Derek didn't believe that.

If he could stop imagining her naked then maybe he would buy into the 'just friends' party line but he'd been picturing her naked in his head since the day he met her and now, six years later, he only wanted to see her naked even more than ever. Not less.

To his way of thinking his Mom was on the money. His baby girl and him belonged together.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Week in December **

**Chapter Five**

Derek spent the day in a cranky mood. When he called Penelope to ask her to spend time with his family before they went to the airport that night she begged off, saying she promised JJ she would babysit Henry, but her excuse sounded like a lie to his ears. He let it slide though.

After the conversation they had the night before, when he told her he knew they'd be fantastic together if they hooked up, he figured she needed time to think about what she wanted. He hated that but he could deal with it.

She really left him very little choice. He'd just have to keep waiting on his baby girl.

Derek tried to not let it show how he was missing her that day but he knew his mother and sisters could read him like a book. Thankfully they didn't harp on the issue. They spent the day at the museum and had a late lunch before they went to the airport.

Fran hugged Derek good bye. "Oh, baby boy, I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'll come visit soon as I get some time off again. Thank you for making the trip this time."

"Your baby girl left us very little choice. She was frantic when she called. She hated the idea of the Morgan family being apart for this holiday. I hope you know that woman loves you and would do anything for you."

He gave her a small smile. "That's enough on that subject. You've said your peace. Let it go."

Sarah chimed in with "Yeah, right, save your breath. When has she ever let anything go when it comes to what she thinks is best for her baby boy?" Sarah smiled and teased Derek. "You better marry Penelope or else Mom will never let you hear the end of it."

Derek grinned and said "I can figure this out on my own. All of you need to mind your business."

Des said, as she hugged him, "I'm on your side. Its no one's business but yours and hers."

"Thank you, sis," he said gratefully.

Des added "Of course if you don't get with her then you're an idiot but you've been one of those many times before."

Sarah chuckled. Soon the Morgan family had finished their goodbyes and Derek was left standing there alone again....with Penelope still lingering on his mind.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek was agitated and getting sick of waiting on Penelope to call him. Two more days had went by and they would soon be required back at work. Giving in on his resolve to let her make the next move he called her cell. It went to voicemail.

"Garcia, you ever planning to talk to me again? This is no way for a man's God given solace to behave."

Feeling frustrated and sick of being in his own house with just his dog for company Derek decided to call Reid and meet up at bar. After listening to Reid drone on about the meaning behind New Year's for twelve full minutes Derek broke in "You got plans?"

The look on Reid's face told Derek he had actually found a woman to be his date on that night. "Oh yeah," Derek went on, leaning forward, "you got a chick? Come on, pretty boy, give it up. I wanna know all about her."

Reid fidgeted. "I would rather not discuss-"

"What? You're kidding me, right? I always tell you about my hook ups."

"Yes, well, I don't hook up so there is nothing to tell on that regard."

"Whatever. You woo. I hook up. Same thing, in the end."

"No, not really. Not at all, actually. If I become involved with a woman it is after much careful contemplation and weeks, months or even years of knowing her first. Whereas you are entirely different when it comes to your female acquaintances."

"So what are you saying? You don't think I could ever settle down?"

"As I recall you stated emphatically you were not ready for that."

"That was years ago."

"I did believe you were changing in that regard but since then I've seen no real empirical evidence to attest to that fact so perhaps my first theory was wrong."

"Do you think everyone sees me like that? As a man who will never get into a serious relationship?"

"Have you given them any reason to believe otherwise? Your most serious relationship with any woman, that I am aware of, is Garcia and even that friendship isn't what it used to be. Of course after all that has changed in her life over the last two years I suppose that is to be expected. She couldn't wait on you forever."

"You think she was?"

"Don't you?"

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know."

"The better question, as I see it, is if it truly matters anymore? She's moved on to a very serious relationship with Lynch and all indicators are that they will marry within a year."

"You better take another look at that profile because she dumped him on his ass earlier this month."

"She did? Why? What did he do wrong?"

"Good question. You know...I don't know exactly what caused their split. All she said to me was she was using him to keep from being alone. I guess as a warm body in her bed. But why him? And why stay so long if its just about comfort and not love? Makes no sense."

"Unless she wanted the perfect way to keep you at bay."

"I used to think that too but now he's out of her life and it was her choice. She should be all over me but she's just the opposite."

"Perhaps they were incompatible and it became unbearable or perhaps she no longer desires to have a barrier keeping you and her from becoming more than friends."

"She won't even return my calls. Every time I think I've got her figured out she changes the whole game on me. It feels like I'm beating my head against a wall over this woman, I swear."

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek was frustrated but he wasn't about to give up on his baby girl. He decided to keep giving her space because she obviously needed it. Though he hated not being able to see or talk to her he knew they'd be back at work soon and she'd have to deal with him then.

He only hoped that she wouldn't be back with Lynch by that time. That thought tormented him.

New Year's Eve rolled around and he got dressed in black pants and a black shirt to go out to a club. He wanted to just get lost in a crowd and not think too much. He'd prefer to spend the night curled up on the couch with his baby girl but she wasn't making that an option for him.

He didn't get back to his house till almost two am. From outside he noticed a TV on. Looking through the window he spotted Clooney sitting on the couch next to Penelope. She was wearing a sexy black dress and had her hair up.

Derek let himself inside. "Hey, girl, if I knew you were coming by I would have stayed home. You been waiting long?"

She bolted to her feet. "Oh hi! No. I just got here like twenty minutes ago. Sorry that I let myself in but its below zero out there. I'm pretty relieved you came home alone because this could have been so awkward otherwise. Not that I don't deserve for you to come home with someone else after the last few days of ignoring you but-"

He walked close to her and put his hands on her arms. "Okay, pump the brakes and relax. You're talking a mile a minute."

She let out a long breath. He smiled and added "Let me look at you....so fine."

"I went out with Emily tonight."

"I'm so jealous that you dress like this for Prentiss and not me."

She gave him a small, sad grin. "It was a disaster."

"Why's that, baby girl?"

"I was standing in this bar at midnight and everyone started to pair off to kiss and-"

He raised an eyebrow and joked. "You and Prentiss? And I missed it?"

She slapped his chest playfully. "Could you turn off your dirty mind, my love, for five minutes?"

"I can try but no promises. Especially when you're looking all good and sexy in this dress."

She blushed slightly and stepped back. A concerned expression clouded her eyes.

Derek prompted "Go on. Everyone paired off the midnight kiss and....what?"

"Kevin was at the bar and he made his way over to me right then."

"What?" Derek's jaw clenched.

"And I thought to myself that I could go back or I could go forward. It would be so easy to go back to him. It was easy to be with him, for the most part, except for the parts that were agonizing....like missing you so much it physically hurt on some days."

He murmured "Baby girl."

"The countdown happened," she continued her story "and Kevin pulled me close and..."

Derek searched her eyes.

She went on "I just couldn't do it. I can't use him anymore just so I can say I have someone in my life."

"You've always had someone. You've had me."

"But not in a romantic way, handsome, and I never thought we would. I still don't know.....its probably such a bad idea."

He grimaced and turned away from her.

Softly she told him "I love you, Derek," causing his head to whip back around and their eyes to meet. She added "And even though I'm terrified of us being together....I'm so miserable whenever I think I'll go the rest of my life without ever kissing you....I don't have a lot of faith in me being able to be all you ever dreamed about but I have endless and boundless amounts of faith in you, my noir hero. And if you really think we'd be fantastic together.....then I'm all in."

For a moment he was stunned. When it hit him what she was saying he hugged her, lifting her off her fit and gave her a loud, smacking kiss on the lips, before setting her back down. "Baby girl, you are my heaven!"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Show me a good night, Hot Stuff."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Week in December **

**Chapter Six**

On the first day of the new year Derek Morgan woke up holding Penelope Garcia in his arms- and it felt more right than he ever knew anything could ever feel.

She smelled sweet and felt soft. In her sleep she left out a soft moan and cuddled against him.

He felt himself getting excited. He tried to push those thoughts away.

She was wearing one of his FBI t-shirts and some sweats. The night before he had his first real chance to make love to her but he instead just kissed her, caressed her until she was panting and moaning and then forced himself to end it there. Until she was more certain they were right together he didn't want to have sex with her.

Their first time needed to be amazing. He had waited too long to feel like she wasn't really sure about him when he joined their bodies together. When they finally made love he wanted to know she had faith in them working out.

She wasn't there yet and so Derek would have to do what he hated but what felt right to him this time. Wait on his baby girl to get her heart in order. After all she had waited on him for years, back when they first met, and it was only fair he give her as long as she needed now.

Once she was confident in their relationship they could cross that final line and then there would be no doubts about it. He knew they'd be hot together. She got him completely turned around when they were fully clothed.

Once she had him naked he'd be out of his mind about her and her sexy body, her beautiful soul, and her dirty, dirty mind. He was smiling when she stirred awake.

Penelope blinked. "It wasn't a dream?"

"No dream, baby girl." He tightened his grip on her. "You got drunk and confessed you wanna marry me."

She giggled. "Nice try, Hot Stuff! I wasn't drunk and I remember perfectly what I said."

He moved his lips close to hers and whispered "And what did you say, baby?"

"I'm....crazy....out of my head....wild.....passionately.....makes me happy and sad all at once.... best thing that ever happened to me....in love with you."

A huge grin curved his mouth. He started kissing her. Her hands ran over his back. His erection pressed against her thigh as he angled his body over hers. Soon he had to pull away or else he would have lost control. "Go get a cold shower, Garcia," he told her, as he slapped her ass.

"I'm not the one playing hard to get. I don't need the cold shower," she teased back.

He told her, his voice low and full of possessiveness, "The last thing I'm doing is playing." Then he gave her another deep kiss before he told her "We got to get out of this bed or else I'm gonna spend our last day before we go back to work showing you just what its like to be my better half....and then you will be good and caught, girl, believe that."

She smirked. "You think so?"

"I know so."

She chuckled and got out of bed. "Its so cute to see you trying to hold out on me. You're never gonna last though."

"When it comes to doing right by you you're going to learn I can do things you never thought I'd pull off before."

She got serious. "Derek....I'm sorry for the last few days of silence. Do you forgive me? I don't want that lingering between us. Especially since we've finally gotten this chance to see what we can be together....to see if we're as fantastic as you believe we'll be."

He sat up. His chest was bare. "Not believe, baby girl. I know it.. I've known it for years now. And yeah...you're forgiven," his voice dropped "if you get your sexy ass in that shower in the next five seconds or else all bets are off....five, four, three, two,..."

She laughed and hurried from the room.

He called out, laughing too, "ONE! You're so getting spanked!" Morgan lay back down and smiled. The bed still smelled liked her.

He could get so used to waking up this way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they met up at work. She had spent the night at her own home. Derek missed her but he knew he couldn't have her in his bed again until she was ready for everything he wanted to give her.

When they saw each other in the bull pen he did his best to not smile, though his eyes were lit up, and she only gave him a small smirk.

"Morning, Morgan."

He nodded at her."Garcia."

"Have a good day."

"Thank you. You too."

She walked off and he watched her go, his eyes getting filled with lust before he jerked them away and turned toward the closest desk. There sat Reid.

Reid said "Its satisfying to realize my original theory was correct, if premature."

"What's that, kid?"

"About you changing into a man who is ready to settle down."

"What brought that up?"

"You were rather formal just now with Garcia, overly so, really. So that leads me to believe that you were both attempting to not be just the opposite: too familiar. Which, considering your previous behavior, the parameters are so wide that it leaves a wide berth for your behavior before any suspicion would be cast your way. By behaving professionally you actually raise more suspicions than if you were saying things to each other that would make Dr. Ruth blush."

"The saying is: Make a sailor blush."

"A sailor? What does the navy have to do with sex?"

Derek chuckled. "I've got work to do. Later, man."

"The navy actually did not even admit women to their ranks until...."

Derek just walked away, shaking his head, with a smile on his lips as Reid's words died out.

XXXXXXXXX

That night Derek and Penelope had a romantic dinner date. He took her home and was sitting on the couch with her, laughing and joking, when his mother called him to tell him that she ran into one of his old high school friends that day. The man had just gotten married and his new wife was pregnant.

Derek had her on speaker phone. Fran went on "You know I'm not getting any younger. When are you going to do right by your baby girl and get started on giving me grand babies? Baby boy, you've got to step up and make her see she's the one who has your heart."

He asked "You sure she has my heart?"

"I know my son. I can see it all in your eyes. You love her. Tell her. Beg her! Do whatever it takes to make her a Morgan."

Derek chuckled. "I'll work on it, Ma. Promise. In fact I'm working on it right now."

Penelope said "Good evening, ma'am."

"Oh!" Fran cried. "I interrupted! Well don't let me get in the way of whatever you too best friends are up to tonight. Just remember.....I'm not getting any younger," she repeated what she said earlier.

She hung up.

Derek laughed so hard he ended up with his head resting on Penelope's shoulder and his arms around her waist. Their laughter died out and their eyes held on each other.

They started to kiss. Her hands smoothed over his chest. She got breathless. Pulling back, her eyes wide with lust, she whispered "I could kiss you every day for the rest of my life."

He grinned. "That's the plan, baby girl," he said before he started kissing her again. It would take longer for them to become a really strong couple but the road they were on, from the start, had always been leading to just one place: making his baby girl the mother of all his babies.

THE END


End file.
